


По ту сторону стрима

by Child_of_NightVale, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [9]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_NightVale/pseuds/Child_of_NightVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Что же творится в комнате там, где не видит камера?
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	По ту сторону стрима

Приятное воскресное утро уверенно накрывало город. Солнечные лучи едва осязаемо пересекли комнату и попали прямиком на лицо спящего Вани. Он несколько раз отмахнулся от чего-то невидимого, пытаясь избавиться от света, а после и вовсе повернулся на бок. Но было уже поздно. Солнце сделало свое коварное дело и разбудило хозяина квартиры. И откуда только сыскалось яркое светящееся нечто, да среди Питера.  
Рудбой тяжко вздохнул и открыл глаза, уставившись на дрыхнущего рядом парня. Ну хоть во сне этот упырь выглядел безобидным и даже, пожалуй, невинным. Во всяком случае, не было этой его вечной коварной улыбки, перед которой Ваня был бессилен. Как вообще так получилось, что уже почти два месяца Фаллен спал в этой кровати? Хотя засыпать им удавалось лишь под утро, да и далеко не всегда на кровати…  
Рудбой зажмурился, отгоняя приятные, но совершенно неуместные воспоминания, и сел. Осторожно провел пальцами по волосам спящего Ванечки, очертил скулы и почесал бороду, словно коту. Как же ему нравились эти редкие моменты времени. Почему-то Ваня, будучи как раз таки у себя дома, всегда просыпался раньше Светло. Действительно, почему?  
По сочетанию странной внутренней привычки вскакивать в одно время, в дикую срань, даже если уснул пару часов назад, и противоположной привычки у тезки. Ваня Фаллен как кот, мог спать примерно вечность, а потом еще чуть-чуть, но чаще всего использовал для этого дневное время. Только вот бодрствующий и язвительный, взъерошенный после сна Ванька Рудбою нравился гораздо больше. Поэтому…  
\- А ну подъем, ежемесячная боль! – гаркнул Ваня, легонько пнув ногой Фаллена в бедро так, что тот чуть не свалился с узкой кровати на пол, видимо, с перепугу.  
\- Ты, блядь, охуел что ли? – мгновенно вскочил тот, ошалело глядя на обидчика.  
Фаллену понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно осознать, где он и что произошло. А как только осознал, тут же набросился на парня, сшибая его с кровати.  
В тишине комнаты, где даже часы не издавали звука, тихая потасовка двух Вань звучала очень странно. Сопение, шипение, редкий мат двух голосов и постепенный переход на поцелуи и стоны. Но Рудбой так не мог. Страсть страстью, а зубы-то надо почистить после сна! Так что по итогу Светло остался побитым, запыхавшимся и неудовлетворенным. А за прошедшие месяцы он уяснил одно наверняка – приставать к Рудбою в душе себе дороже.  
Если к Ваньку под руку лезть, то в нем моментально просыпался Охра. Это одновременно и пугало, и будоражило Фаллена. Но как бы страстно ни желал он хоть чем-то скрасить отвратительное утро, а после душа у Вани ожидался сабдей, и Светло прекрасно знал, насколько это важно для него. Трудно было точно сказать, в какой момент простые страсть и интрижка вдруг переросли во внедрение понимающего Чужого в Ванечкину шкуру. Ему реально хотелось Ваню поддерживать в его движухах.  
Во всяком случае, в том формате, на который Ваня сам был способен. Рудбой та еще кукуха, его никто на свете не мог убедить, если он вбил себе, что хуйню делает. Поэтому за те крупицы и истории, в которых Самостоятельный Монстр еще не успел разочароваться, хотелось ловить, фиксировать, подкармливать.  
Именно поэтому Евстигнееву удалось спокойно искупаться без привычных шкрябаний под дверью и пошлых шуточек с ее обратной стороны. Что, безусловно, вызывало сильные опасения и подозрения. Затишье Фаллена всегда означало бурю. И было трудно определиться окончательно – хотелось ли окунуться в эту бурю или нет. Эти отношения были сотканы из таких постоянных противоречий. Причем со стороны обоих.  
Спустя четверть часа Ваня все же вышел из ванны уже полностью переодетый в свежую одежду и с мокрыми волосами. Он прищурился, оглядывая комнату в поисках Фаллена, но того там не оказалось. Зато из кухни доносился невероятно аппетитный аромат омлета, на который парень и поспешил. Только его ждало разочарование, потому что на кухонном столе стояла пустая тарелка, а в мойке уже отмокала грязная сковорода.  
\- Э... а где? - Ваня замахал руками, пытаясь жестами описать еду.  
\- О, твои яйца были очень вкусными, спасибо.  
Светло так двусмысленно улыбнулся и облизал губы, что Рудбою пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, лишь бы не завестись с полуоборота, как бывало каждый раз, когда появлялась эта улыбка.  
\- Долбоебушка, - снисходительно бросил он и полез в холодильник хоть за какой-нибудь едой.  
Запасов было немного и с какой-то полки откровенно пованивало, так что Ваня удовлетворился созерцанием удручающей картины, а завтракать не рискнул, после чего отправился обратно в комнату. Время уже начинало поджимать. Ничего, пожрет после стрима. Вместе будут искать кафе с завтраками до вечера.  
\- Приятного стрима! - крикнул ему вслед Фаллен и уже потом себе под нос довольно добавил: - Уж я-то постараюсь, чтобы он был приятным.  
Сабдей проходил по привычному сценарию. Интересные клипы, ужасные клипы, старые крутые лайвы, эпатажная всрань — все, лишь бы его удивить, болтовня в чате и какие-нибудь комментарии от самого Рудбоя. Ему нравились воскресные стримы. Все было максимально непринужденно и уютно, и пусть редко, но он для себя открывал новых интересных исполнителей.  
Только в этот раз полностью расслабиться не получалось. На кухне время от времени громыхал посудой Фаллен. Не настолько громко, чтобы это привлекало внимание в чате, но достаточно для постоянных коротких взглядов Вани. Мысли вообще то и дело возвращались к Ваньке, к их утренней возне и его провокациях в кухне.  
Вот только Фаллену явно очень быстро наскучило одному коротать время, и он, крадучись, словно брал уроки у Гриши, просочился в комнату. В расстановке мебели товарищ Евстигнеев допустил одну стратегическую ошибку. Критическую для себя и очень удобную для Фаллена. Стол, на котором стояли мониторы, был самым обычным на четырех ножках без каких-либо перегородок по сторонам. И сидел Ваня спиной к стене, так что подобраться к столу не составляло труда.  
Какое-то время рэпер корчил рожи стримящему парню, но, пока тот отвлекался на разговоры, постепенно подбирался все ближе к столу. В какой-то момент, когда Ваня поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть поверх монитора на своего искусителя, того в комнате не обнаружилось. «Опять на кухню ушел, ну и хорошо», - мысленно выдохнул Рудбой, но только до тех пор, пока на его колено не легла рука.  
Первым порывом Евстигнеева был мощный пинок ногой, потому что в голову сразу же пришли все просмотренные фильмы ужасов, особенно с японскими патлатыми девочками, любящими вылезать отовсюду, откуда их не звали. Но рационализм все же взял свое, да и рука приятно ласкала колено, постепенно поднимаясь выше по бедру и заползая под шорты. Так японские монстры точно бы не стали делать, разве что в хентае...  
А вот Фаллен — запросто и в жизни. Если он Ваньке шнур какой-нибудь вырвет, то этим же шнуром и выпороть стоит. А ничего не подозревающий о мрачных мыслях Рудбоя Ванька уже ладонью почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы на ногах любовника, и еще шире заулыбался. Под столом, правда, этой улыбки видно не было, но лично Рудбой и так прекрасно знал, насколько коварно сейчас лыбится его ежедневный гость.  
А между тем Светло не собирался останавливаться и уже спустил резинку шорт вниз вместе с трусами, высвобождая возбужденный член. Ваня в последний момент успел замьютить микрофон, чтобы никто на канале не услышал его тихого стона. Услышать никто не услышал, но несколько человек все же заметили очень странное выражение лица, мелькнувшее на пару секунд. Определенно, этот сабдей становился все интереснее. Для всех.  
Ловкие руки ласкали член, поначалу неспешно, заставляя Ваню мучиться от желания чего-то большего. И хоть все могло закончиться для него фиаско, больше всего он боялся, что сейчас Фаллен остановится и вылезет из-под стола. Но нет, ладонь крепко обхватила ствол у лобка, зафиксировав член в пространстве. Большой палец провел вокруг головки и сразу же его сменили губы, обхватившие ее в кольцо. Рудбой уже был готов отключить трансляцию и забить на все, но Светло словно прочитал его мысли, потому что губы оторвались от члена и из-под стола раздался голос:  
\- Если уйдешь со стрима, я не буду продолжать.  
\- Пидор, - зашипел Ваня и заговорил уже в микрофон: - Так, хорошо, сейчас следующее врублю. Ага, интересно.  
Он говорил урывками, то и дело останавливаясь, словно захлебываясь. Голос постепенно переходил в хрип, но до последнего Рудбой пытался сохранять спокойствие. Только разве ж в чате много надо для зацепок? Конечно же, никто всерьез не думал про минет и онанизм, но шуток на эту тему было предостаточно. Ваня их не читал, он уже не мог нормально сосредоточиться даже на клипах, что уж говорить о постоянно летающих сообщениях. Да и в донатах начал путаться, пока себе открывал все новые вкладки.  
А Фаллен обещание сдержал. Он немного приласкал языком головку, собирая выступившую смазку, а потом заглотил член практически весь сразу, сжимая ствол губами. Волосы из бороды щекотно покалывали возбужденную плоть, отчего только усиливали реакцию на мягкие прикосновения губ и пальцев. Время от времени Фаллен выпускал член изо рта лишь для того, чтобы старательно облизать его со всех сторон, провести языком по пульсирующим венам, а затем снова заглотить и насаживаться ртом снова и снова.  
За столом в этот момент Ваня напряженно сопел, вцепившись пальцами в край стола так, что костяшки все побелели. Он нервно посмеивался и пытался даже что-то говорить, но с каждой секундой делать это становилось все сложнее. Мучительно хотелось курить, но сейчас даже на то, чтобы поджечь сигарету, были лапки. Ему никто так не отсасывал, как это делал Ваня Светло. Хоть предлагай ему школу минета открыть, очень в духе их гоп-компашки бы вышел флешмоб. Только Рудбой осатанел при одной мысли, что это будет для кого-то еще, кроме него, и он сразу же забраковал эту мысль.  
Ваня продержался три с половиной клипа. Он честно пытался себя сдерживать до последнего, но, когда Фаллен свободной рукой сжал его мошонку, а губами оставил засос на члене, все же не выдержал и кончил. По недовольному «да бля!» было понятно, что попал он прямо в лицо подстольному монстру, отчего где-то на задворках сознания Рудбой даже возликовал. Ибо нечего его мучить.  
И сразу же, как только все закончилось, он отключил трансляцию. Потом он будет старательно придумывать оправдания (нет), извиняться перед чатом (нет), делать дополнительный сабдей в будний день (нет). Но это все потом. Сейчас же он резко отъехал на стуле назад, врезавшись в стену, и потянул Фаллена за руку из-под стола. Хотелось обматерить его с ног до головы, но вместо этого он дернул его на себя и жадно впился в губы, чувствуя на них свой же собственный вкус.  
До кровати они так и не добрались в тот день, но зато надругались над компьютерным стулом как могли. Даже жаль, что фоточки на память не осталась, такую камасутру никакого воображения не хватит представить без графических подсказок. Главное, что кресло выжило, а то семейному бюджету бы совсем поплохело.


End file.
